1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill comprising a tread utility assembly which is capable of facilitating accomplishment of a wide variety of tasks when a user is exercising on the treadmill.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional treadmill, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,148 usually comprises a tread assembly, a support structure extended from the tread assembly, a tabletop member mounted to a distal top end of the support structure, a handle member supported by the table top member adjacent the front edge of the table top member, and a control assembly including at least one input button supported by at least one of the table top member and the handle member. The table top member includes an undersurface and the control assembly is mounted to the undersurface of the table top member adjacent the front edge of the table top member and below the handle member.
There are several disadvantages in association with this conventional treadmill. First, the treadmill disclosed above can only be used for running and for workstation. While the user is running on the tread assembly, the user may simultaneously work on the table top member. The control unit is hidden underneath the table top member. This arrangement substantially reduces the feeling of exercise on the part of the user. The user acts like he is using the treadmill as a workstation without involving into exercising.
The second disadvantage relates to safety issues. Since the user does not have the feeling of exercise, he or she may over-concentrate on his or her work and therefore forgets the fact that the tread assembly is still running. This is extremely dangerous because the user may concentrate in reading or typing a document or email without being aware that he or she needs to keep up his or speed to run. When the user slows down his or her running speed, he or she may fall from the tread assembly.
Third, the conventional treadmill described above does not allow the user to perform something else while exercising. What this means is that the workstation comes with the treadmill and the user has no option to make it function as something else, such as a coffee table or a drinks table. In other words, the user may purchase the conventional treadmill with a view to perform some work but later finds that the workstation cannot be used to perform something else. For example, the user may later want the workstation to be used as a platform for putting his or her personal belongings.
Fourth, the workstation is suspendedly supported by the support structure which usually comprises a plurality of supporting shafts upwardly extended from the tread assembly, wherein the workstation is mounted on top end portions of the supporting shafts. The problem with this construction is that when the user is running on the tread assembly, the entire treadmill will shake as a result. The workstation will not be securely supported by the supporting shafts alone and the electronic equipments placed on the workstation, such as computers, may be affected or even damaged by the impact generated by the vibrations.
Fifth, the workstation supported on the treadmill is generally not movable. This means that the user will not be able to adjust the angle of inclination of the workstation with respect to the supporting shafts. This limitation brings great inconvenience to the user of the conventional treadmill.